Masturbation Period
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha liked Miroku for a while and he didn't know Miroku felt the same. Suddenly Miroku walks in on Inuyasha's masturbation session. I wonder what will happen next…? Read on plz3 (This is dedicated to inufangoddess as this is one of her fav anime ミス-お宅, おたく-時間)


Hi again!(^-^) hope you enjoy this fanfic3

_By the way if you ever see "(blah …blah…blah…__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__)" or (__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__blah …blah…blah… (^-^))Just know it's my thoughts. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters within this fanfic...ENJOY!_

**Masturbation Period**

_**Summary:**_ _Inuyasha liked Miroku for a while and he didn't know Miroku felt the same. Suddenly Miroku walks in on Inuyasha's masturbation session. I wonder what will happen next…? Read on plz3_

Inuyasha woke up, he found himself alone, or so he thought. He was slightly cold, he could tell that it was lightly raining before he woke up but strangely, he was dry. He was in a low branch of a huge tree. His body was cradled in a plain blue yukata and an umbrella, which he remembered that Kagome had given him for the short journey, was set up above his head. Inuyasha got up and scrunched the cloth into a ball in his hands.

"That's Miroku's… isn't it?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he sniffed the fabric that was holding his body only moments ago. He took a deep breath and slid down the side of the tree behind him. This was definitely Miroku's yukata; there was no doubt about it. The scent of himself and Miroku was intertwined within the cloth; he wondered if this would be what it would smell like if he was to become one with Miroku.

Inuyasha pulled the fabric away from his face, his eyes were teary and his face had flushed red from only one waft of Miroku's sent. His hands found their way down his front to his inner thigh. Inuyasha slipped his pants down, just a little, to reveal his already erect cock. Though no one was around, he looked shyly away, he knew what he was doing was wrong…but…this was his only chance…

Inuyasha closed his eyes and buried his beet root red face into Miroku's yukata and started to play with his erect member. He hadn't had a sniff of Miroku's sent in a while and having this over powering sensation, was too much stimulation for him.

Suddenly Miroku appeared from behind the tree, he was going to check on Inuyasha but he would have never guessed to see his good friend in such an erotically awkward state. Inuyasha froze and robotically turned his head to face Miroku.

"Mi-Miroku?!" Inuyasha said gobsmacked. "Why?! No I want to die!" He said, hiding his face with his hands and shifting his legs slightly.

HE WAS CAUGHT MANSTURBATING!

Miroku was just as puzzled as Inuyasha was and took a while to regain his senses. Inuyasha had his legs clutched to his chest and his eyes wouldn't dare meet Miroku's. Inuyasha had been avoiding Miroku for a while now…

Miroku stepped awkwardly around the tree and sat to the left of Inuyasha.

"Well, Inuyasha please continue, don't mind me at all. Please continue with your masturbation…." Miroku said while trying to hide his own embarrassment.

Inuyasha drifted into his own mind for a while: "No! Why did Miroku H-have to C-come H-here? _Whenever I see him…I feel...F-fell so...horny. Now he even caught me in the act of getting myself off…THIS IS THE WORST! "_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku softly said. Inuyasha tucked his head into his body and out of embarrassment shouted at Miroku to go away!

Miroku stood up in slight anger and walked over to Inuyasha, he placed his hands on the bark of the tree, Inuyasha looked up at the figure who was now caging him in such a small space.

"You, you have been avoiding me haven't you?" Miroku said with a rasp in his voice.

"N-no, I haven't" Inuyasha denied, he glanced away trying his best to avoid eye contact discreetly.

"You don't fool me, I saw you flinch just now, You refuse to look at me, Tell me what's wrong? What did I do?" Miroku replied, his body was shivering slightly. Inuyasha could tell he was angry and agitated.

"Give me a reason!?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha looked to the floor. "M-Miroku, S-seriously can't you r-read the situation?"

Miroku had just realised that this situation was indeed an awkward one and that it was even more for Inuyasha.

"_That idiot, if he keeps l-looking at me…like t-this…"_ Inuyasha buried his face into his knees.

Miroku got down to Inuyasha's level, and pulled Inuyasha's knees apart. "I told you don't avoid my eyes!" Inuyasha was shocked by the sudden movement and hid as much of his crotch as he could with his hands. "If you don't tell me, I'll bully you until you do!" Miroku sadistically said.

"Please! You coming here has the opposite effect." Inuyasha begged tears had started forming in the corners of his eyes. Inuyasha blinked back the tears, however, in Miroku's vision, Inuyasha looked erotic. His long eyelashes were thick and Miroku thought that Inuyasha was more beautiful than any women he had ever encountered. "I get horny when I see you… Miroku" Inuyasha said in a meek little voice, which complemented his curled up position.

"So you don't hate me?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha had tears forming at the corners of his eyes again; however he didn't try to blink them back. "No, don't you find me disgusting now? Don't you find me filthy?" Inuyasha questioned grabbing on to Miroku's sleeves. Miroku gave a slight smile and held Inuyasha close to his warm chest. "No I'm just glad you don't hate me~"

"_The fact that he didn't hate me, but was always thinking sweetly and pervertedly about me, makes me feel happy. No wonder he was waving so much"_ Miroku thought as he caressed Inuyasha's cheek with one of his hands. He leaned into Inuyasha's face and planted a multitude of small kisses that ran down his neck, bruising his fragile skin. "You are mine Inuyasha, don't forget that." Miroku seductively whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear. He pulled back to see Inuyasha's crimson face and pressed his soft lips into the pair of delicate pink … (_ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間_ _... _(0/0))

Their hearts were aching for each other. "Umph…ummm…." Inuyasha closed his eyes and moaned into the deep kiss. He breathed roughly through his nose. Before he knew it Miroku had undressed Inuyasha and Inuyasha was like a prey caught by his predator, ready to be devoured.

"Miroku, please… do what you want with my body3333" Inuyasha said while gasping for breath after that deep French kiss. "Inuyasha, I love you, I want to show you how much I love you!" Miroku said while holding Inuyasha's palm to his lips and kissing it softly.

Miroku's hand stoked Inuyasha's erect member. "Umph….AHH~~~ahh~ ummmm…..Miroku please my penis, please s-sto" Inuyasha begged, but Miroku stuck his fingers in Inuyasha's mouth. His tongue and fingers eloped in one another making them wet and slimy.

Miroku remembered that when he and Inuyasha were drunk, they had masturbated together once and Inuyasha came much too easily. But ohhh boy did Inuyasha look sexy covered in his own cum. "I see you haven't gottern far in your masturbation, but bare with me I'll make you feel really good" Miroku whispered into Inuyasha's ear, his voice had a low tone, which vibrated through Inuyasha's body, making him burn hot for more!

"AH'ahhh~" Inuyasha's voice escaped him. "_His finger went in!" _

"Inuyasha~ you're so hard!" Miroku teased.

(HAHAHAXXxx doggy style_ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間_)Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, his hips were high in the air….the perfect view….

"_If this goes on…umph…Ahh~ I'm going to lose my mind" _Inuyasha thought

"ahh~~Umm….AHH~hhh" he moaned as Miroku slowly entered the virgin ass. It was tight and the further Miroku pushed into it the tighter Inuyasha would clamp down on him. "Relax" Miroku said while rubbing Inuyasha's dick. "Ahhh~ Miroku! Umph….." Inuyasha moaned calling out Miroku's name in ecstasy.

"_ahhh~ Miroku's hard too"_

"I'm in, Inuyasha….Just now I felt you throb" teased Miroku, in his seductively erotic voice.

"Did you have to be so…!" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku starting to thrust.

"_It's hot, it's getting hotter…deeper and deeper inside of me~ its g-getting hotter…ahhh~"_

Inuyasha's body quivered, Miroku held Inuyasha up on him. Inuyasha was now ridding Miroku. He started to cry. "M-Miroku it feels too good~" The two then shared another heated kiss, There hands wondered frantically around each other. Inuyasha clawed at Miroku's back. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and neither could Miroku.

They both came in a sudden spurt. Miroku dropped back in exhaustion, Inuyasha's body fell softly on top of Miroku's they continued to kiss and lick each other. Miroku pulled out of Inuyasha when Inuyasha had passed out and a stream of cum poured out of him.

"Sorry Inuyasha…you might have some trouble this morning, I think I was too rough tonight, maybe next time I should be gentler with you" Miroku quietly said while looking up to the stars, from under the scared tree.


End file.
